


【青黑】Pandora's box

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 黑子死亡設定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

（8/18）

 

　　「嘰──碰！」雖然已經晚上了，但是巨大的撞擊聲依舊引來旁人的注目。一旁附近的住戶打開窗戶向外窺視發生了什麼事，路人或快步走過，或站在一旁指指點點，或播打了電話等待救護車的到來。

 

　　數分鐘後，救護車火速趕到，有的去救助困在車內的駕駛，有的人扛了擔架要將被撞的人送上救護車，救護人員靠近一看發現，水藍色頭髮的人護在深藍髮色的前面，車子撞擊的衝擊力大部分在前面那個人的身上，他身後的人反到沒受什麼傷。他們將兩人分開後，送上不同的車子趕往醫院。

 

　　現場只留下了一大灘的血與被撞裂的車子、還有散落一地的機械零件。

 

　　＊

 

　　在急速行駛的救護車上，躺在擔架上的人氣息微弱，腹部的傷口血流不止，儀器上顯示的心跳、脈搏數漸漸地下降。一旁救護人員擰著眉，想要救他，可是車上沒有血袋可以幫他補充流失的血液。看著對方越來越蒼白的臉，救護人員心想他看起來就是個學生，這麼的年輕，尚有無限的未來，卻度不過這關。忍不住嘆了氣。

 

　　黑子覺得很痛，尤其是腹部像有火在燒一樣，全身使不出力氣，連一根指頭都無法移動。他只記得汽車的大頭燈刺眼的亮，巨大的撞擊聲、剎車聲，還有...青峰君！

 

　　雖然喉嚨很乾、很痛，黑子忍住疼痛、用盡全身的力量叫出青峰的名字，但發出的聲音卻非常的微弱，要不是一旁的醫護人員仔細聽，恐怕早就消散在空氣之中了。

 

　　「青峰君，是另外那個人嗎？」

 

　　「他沒事，身上沒什麼大傷口，你擋在他前面....」

 

　　得知青峰沒事的黑子經神放鬆之後，便陷入了黑暗之中。

 

　　隨後他的脈搏數急速下降，最後車上只聞機器發出嘈雜「逼──」聲，機器上只見水平、無起伏的線。

 

　　黑子哲也，八月十八日二十三點零五分，死亡確定。

 

　　＊

 

（8/20）

 

　　『痛！』

 

　　這是青峰大輝意識回來第一件感覺到的事，頭很痛、非常痛，就像被人拿鐵棒痛打一頓。青峰抬起沉重的眼皮，自頭頂照射的白熾燈，讓他看不清眼前的一切，光線刺眼而且眼前模糊，他無法精準的對焦在眼前的人上，勉強看到兩個人影，桃與青。

 

　　『五月跟老媽，她們在喊些什麼啊！』

 

　　青峰大輝覺得她們的聲音被切割成細小破碎的片段，和背景的嘈雜聲融合在一起，又像是隔了不同介質來傳遞，無法清楚地傳送到青峰的耳裡。

 

　　──聽不清楚。

 

　　他想要移動身體卻無法，全身沉甸甸的，就連手指頭也無法移動。沉重的眼皮迫使他再次闔上了雙眼，但在陷入黑暗前，他終於聽清楚她們的話了。

 

　　「阿大！／大輝！」

 

　　『妳們緊張什麼，我可是青峰大輝啊！』

 

　　他在心中如是說。

 

　　＊

 

（8/22）

 

　　「失憶！」好不容易盼著青峰的醒來的兩人，緊接著醫生告訴她們的話，讓她們無法冷靜地面對。

 

　　「是的，做完檢查後發現，青峰先生有失憶的情形，應該是車禍當時，頭部撞擊到地面的衝擊，傷害到腦部的記憶區，所造成的。目前知道的是他遺忘的部分只有車禍前的出遊以及跟他出遊的人，如果還要知道他遺忘了多少東西需要做更精密的檢察。」

 

　　「遺忘一同出遊的人…也就是說，阿大他遺忘了哲君嗎？」聽完醫生的話，桃井喃喃地說出心中的結論，臉突然刷白像是鬼一樣

 

　　──青峰大輝遺忘了黑子哲也？

 

　　＊

 

（8/25）

 

　　在醫院昏迷了兩天，又住院住了三天，許久沒有回到家的青峰，看著陌生又熟悉的家門，不知道怎麼的他突然有點害怕打開這扇門，他的直覺告訴他會有不好的事情發生。

 

　　跟在他後面才下車的桃井，手上提著大包小包的塑膠袋，皆是青峰在醫院使用的東西，見青峰下車了那麼久居然還沒開門，氣呼呼地斥責他：「阿大，你幹嘛不開門？還是腦子摔壞了，連門都不會開了？」

 

　　「你說誰不會開門啊！」被桃井一激，青峰捏著手上的鑰匙粗魯地把它塞進鑰匙孔，向右轉了兩圈，拉開的大門。

 

　　玄關的擺設和記憶中一樣、空氣中飄散著食物的香味，青峰放下心中的大石，不免嘲笑起剛才的自己不知道在害怕些什麼。

 

　　「大輝，你先把乾淨的衣服拿去樓上，就可以下來吃飯了。」隨後也進到家中的青峰媽媽，指揮著自己的兒子毫不客氣，完全不把他才剛出院一事放在心上。

 

　　「是──的。」青峰撈起放在地方的衣服袋，慢慢地走上樓，耳邊聽聞桃井與自家老媽和樂融融地聊著天，青峰的嘴角不自覺的揚起。

 

　　──果然還是在家最好啊！

 

　　走上樓，青峰的房間就在樓梯旁邊，他推開自己房間的門，呼吸裡面的空氣，他不禁感覺到有些陌生，雖然有人幫他打掃過房間，但是房間太久沒有人住缺乏人氣，讓青峰覺得有點不適應。

 

　　隨手把裝有衣服的袋子扔到床上，青峰忍不住犯懶想躺一下床。雖然老媽叫自己放完東西就下去吃飯了──反正飯又不會跑，等等再說啊。

 

　　才剛躺下的青峰，眼尾餘光看到自己素來空空的桌上居然有著東西。他不禁好奇起來，自己的桌上到底有著些什麼。

 

　　走進一看，居然是旅遊書。

 

　　青峰抓抓頭，對於這些出現在自己書桌上的旅遊書，他一點概念也沒有，還看到旁邊的紙上有著自己的字跡亂寫著一些行程，他更是印象自己做過這事。

 

　　──所以說，自己出車禍前是去旅遊囉。

 

　　青峰還來不及深思，就被桃井在樓下的呼叫聲打斷了思緒：「阿大──阿大──！快點下來吃飯！」

 

　　「喔好。」

 

　　青峰隨便應道就下樓去了。

 

　　＊

 

（8/26）

 

　　憋了數天沒有活動的身軀，渴望著觸碰籃球的心，讓青峰在出院第二天東方天空才微微亮起，便起床出門打球去。

 

　　吐出灼熱的空氣、吸進冰涼的早晨空氣，橘紅色的籃球表面上一粒粒突起的塑膠顆粒、塑膠製品特有的嗅味，其撞擊地面發出的碰撞聲。高速的旋轉下，在指腹上磨擦出的薄繭，投射時籃球脫離手、脫離指尖的觸感，然後匡噹一聲──射籃成功。

 

　　「呼──」青峰深深吐了一口氣，連續打了數個小時的球，就算他的體力再好，也不免覺得疲憊。

 

　　拉起衣服抹去額頭的汗水，青峰看向蔚藍的天空，陽光照進眼睛，讓他忍不住瞇了起來。黝黑的皮膚在陽光長時間的曝曬下，不禁覺得有些疼痛。

 

　　他到樹蔭下放東西的地方，拿起放在椅子上的手機一看，才發現已經快十二點了，抱起籃球向家的方向走去。他在心中嘟囔著，不知道回去會不會被念。

 

　　看到便利商店，青峰就拐了進去。

 

　　叮咚一聲，便利商店的自動門滑開，涼爽的冷氣自店內流出，消除了身上的燥熱、帶走了夏天的暑氣。青峰熟門熟路地走到冰櫃前，拿了冰棒，就到櫃檯結帳。

 

　　「你好，總共是兩百五十元。」

 

　　青峰自口袋掏了一把熨著他炙熱體溫的銅板，掏出剛好的數目給對方，不等明細出來，逕自拎著冰棒就離開了。

 

　　──打完球後來上一隻蘇打冰棒是最棒的了。

 

　　撕開塑膠包裝，冰棒周圍圍繞著水霧，添加過人工色素、呈現淺藍色的冰棒，曝曬在陽光下、冒出陣陣白煙。青峰大口一張將冰棒咬了一塊下來含在口中。冰在嘴裡融化的冰涼在炎炎夏日中帶來些微的救贖、熟悉的甜味讓他勾起嘴角。

 

　　呼嚕呼嚕解決掉一支冰棒的青峰，獲得了滿足，這才思考起為什麼他剛才結帳時拿了兩支冰棒呢？

 

　　＊

 

（8/27）

 

　　「阿大，我要去市區一趟，你要不要去？」

 

　　青峰看著青梅竹馬隔著門板只露出兩隻粉色的眼睛，眨呀眨地看著他，在心中大嘆一口氣，闔上手上正在看的寫真書，塞到枕頭下。

 

　　青峰離開床鋪，走到衣櫃前說道：「好啦好啦，陪你去啦。」耳邊聽著對方開心的笑聲，既無奈又拿對方沒辦法，因為從小一起長大，對對方來說，就像家人一樣。

 

　　青峰換好衣服、拉開門，對桃井說道：「好啦，走吧。」

 

　　看著桃井開心又囂張的笑容，青峰也笑了。

 

　　青峰與桃井兩人肩並肩走在路上，高碩的青峰、美人胚子的桃井，兩人站在一起不自覺吸引了不少人的目光。俊男美女的搭配，不免被別人當成男女朋友。

 

　　「你還有要買什麼嗎？」青峰問桃井，順便抬了一下兩手都快拿不下的提袋，好讓桃井看一下她到底買了多少東西。

 

　　桃井思考了一下，道：「我要去書局買本書。」

 

　　「喔。」青峰應聲後，兩人的腳步轉往書局。

 

　　進到書局，桃井溜去買自己要的書，青峰則是站在空曠的一角，等著桃井，但是等了許久都等不到她，青峰決定要進去找她。

 

　　在書局內逛了許久卻都找不到人，青峰在心中咒念著：「這是什麼巫術，都走遍整間書局還找不到人。」

 

　　在店裡亂走的青峰熟門熟路地走到自己熟悉的地方，青峰莫名其妙的瞪著眼前的架子，完全無法理解自己為什麼會走到文學區的架子前，說是走到雜誌區的架子還比較能相信吧。

 

　　青峰還在困惑中，有人拍拍他的肩膀。

 

　　他回頭一看，原來是桃井。

 

　　「不是要你在門口等，幹嘛跑進來，害我還要進來找你！」

 

　　「是你太晚出來好嗎？」

 

　　不容青峰多想些什麼，他就被桃井拖了出去。

 

　　＊

 

（8/28）

 

　　「歡迎光臨，請問您要點什麼？」

 

　　一樣的親切問候，涼爽的冷氣是中午唯一的救贖，被交代中午自行解決的青峰大輝不想思考要吃什麼東西，於是到了M記，有冷氣、又可以填飽肚子就夠了。

 

　　他點了他最喜歡的套餐，坐在店內一角。

 

　　口中咀嚼自己喜歡口味的漢堡，入口第一嘗到的便是酸黃瓜的味道，融化在舌尖的起司，烤的香味四溢的肉排，全部夾雜在一起的味道是青峰大輝的最愛。

 

　　拿起飲料杯吸了一口可樂，原先壓縮在黑褐色水中的二氧化碳，因為溫度的變化爭先恐後的冒出，從水中冒出的爆裂刺痛了口腔，青峰大輝卻喜歡這樣的感覺。

 

　　一口一口地咬著眼前的漢堡、一口一口地喝著可樂，吃完兩個漢堡的青峰，摸摸肚子，拿起多點的飲料喝進口。

 

　　過頭的甜膩味道在嘴中炸開，喝過一口就把香草奶昔放在一邊的青峰，看著眼前的飲料，不懂自己為什麼要多點這個自己根本不會喝的飲料，但當時的他毫不猶豫就加點了香草奶昔，像是他以前常這樣做一樣。

 

　　想不通的他，喝完整杯香草奶昔，嘖嘖嘴離開了M記。

 

　　＊

 

（8/29）

 

　　桐皇學園的暑假集訓早已經結束，回到家中每天無所事事的青峰大輝，每天固定練完球後，今天他沒待在家裡，而是到處遊蕩。

 

　　他隨性亂走，來到了誠凜高校。

 

　　青峰看了寫著「私立誠凜高等學校」八個字的校園大門好一會，抓抓頭離開了誠凜。

 

　　＊

 

（8/30）

 

　　青峰撐著身體坐在樹蔭下的長板凳上，抬頭看向天空。

 

　　太陽透過樹枝樹葉間的細小縫隙照射下來，形成一個又一個圓形的光點，青峰瞇著眼忍受著強烈的太陽光，仰望蔚藍的天空。

 

　　灼熱的光線曝曬在黑溜溜的皮膚上，讓他覺得熱得發痛。

 

　　青峰不想理會其他人的眼光，直接躺在椅子上，看著樹、看著天空。

 

　　──不想打球。

 

　　懶惰的情緒放肆充盈在青峰大輝的心中，不是不喜歡籃球了，而是覺得少了些什麼。

 

　　──一個人的籃球，透頂無聊。

 

　　青峰大輝在椅子上昏昏睡去前這般想著。

 

　　＊

 

（8/31）

 

　　被自家老媽從床上挖起的青峰大輝，吃完早餐抓抓頭地回到房間，來收拾被他弄得一團糟的房間。

 

　　四處散亂的上衣與褲子、亂塞的襪子、隨意擺放的雜誌、喝玩水卻沒有拿回去放好的杯子。

 

　　青峰認真審視起自己的房間，還真忍不住覺得自己的房間是狗窩。認命地挽起衣袖收拾起房間內的髒亂。

 

　　把乾淨的衣服一件件挑起放在臂彎，等等要將它們掛進衣櫃；把放在床頭的杯子，全數拿到廚房洗淨後烘乾；把肆意放置的雜誌一本一本收好、擺放整齊，把房間內的垃圾一一撿起放到塑膠袋中，打包丟掉。

 

　　在房間內走動的青峰，腳尖不小心踢到了什麼，痛著直接蹲下來、眼淚快掉出來。

 

　　青峰睜開殘有淚水的眼睛，看看到底是踢到什麼。

 

　　白色為底的盒子，淺藍的線條勾勒出「帝光中學」等字樣──原來是帝光時的畢業紀念冊。

 

　　青峰放下手邊的工作，打開硬紙盒，打算看看許久不見的畢業紀念冊。

 

　　才剛把冊子拿起，原先夾在裡面的東西就掉了出來，青峰一把拿起，看了一下原來是籃球隊的照片。

 

　　這是他們第二次拿下全中賽冠軍的照片，照片中的人舉著冠軍獎杯開心地拍著照，照相的人則是桃井。

 

　　雙眼異色的隊長赤司征十郎，左手總是纏著繃帶的綠間真太郎，永遠離不開零食的紫原敦，笑得一臉燦爛的模特兒黃瀨涼太，獲得冠軍一臉爽樣的青峰大輝，還有一個人──

 

　　淺藍色的髮絲飄散在空中，同樣顏色的眼眸看似平靜、實則燃燒著火焰，在他面癱的五官上青峰讀的出他在笑、而且非常開心。

 

　　青峰看著那個人，明明不認識他，卻覺得如此的熟悉，閉上眼睛也能在腦海中刻畫出他的樣貌。

 

　　他顫巍巍地開了口，想哭卻哭不出來、想叫出他的名字卻說不出口，因為他根本不知道他是誰，可是青峰打從心底覺得悲傷，他似乎遺忘了一個對他來說很重要的人。

 

　　青峰粗暴的翻開畢業紀念冊，一頁又一頁翻過、一個人又一個的看過，尋找著照片上的那個人──最後，他找到了那個人。

 

　　青峰用指腹在打亮過的紙上一遍又一遍地磨擦著那個人的名字，用手指輕輕地摸著對方的照片，像是在撫摸對方一樣。

 

　　「黑子哲也.....」青峰悲痛地從喉間叫出他的名字。

 

　　那個可以理解他對籃球熱情的人。

 

　　那個幫助他找回對籃球熱情的人。

 

　　那個拯救他性命的人。

 

　　那個對他意義重大的人。

 

　　「哲！」

 

　　青峰叫出他的名字，淚如瀑布般傾瀉不止。

 

　　所有的悲憤、所有的難過、所有的哀慟全在這聲呼喊之中被喊出。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　（全文完）

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　2013.01.27 16:11

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的構想很早就有
> 
>  
> 
> 青峰遺忘了黑子，卻又在自己生日當天想起了他。
> 
> 算是黑子給他的生日禮物吧（兇殘的生日禮物＃
> 
>  
> 
> 寫這篇重寫過一次中間棄掉兩三千字，這還是我第一次做這種事，因為一般都是邊寫邊修，沒有棄稿這回事XD
> 
> 這次寫一寫覺得非常拖，就把前面全都棄掉了，雖然心痛可是心情爽(o´∀ˋo)
> 
> 節奏快多了，寫起來舒服多了
> 
>  
> 
> 這篇寫的最開心的地方是青峰跟桃井的相處，我很喜歡不帶情愛的男女之間的相處，身為對方的青梅竹馬，過於了解對方，就像是家人一樣
> 
> 喜歡這樣的青峰跟桃井
> 
>  
> 
> 寫完這篇，手上還有三篇在跑，不過我把一篇放在腦中卻忘了(ノД`)・゜・。
> 
> 我還要重想(ノД`)・゜・。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望腦袋快把劇情還給我(ノД`)・゜・。


End file.
